Into my Life ::: Kouga x Reader story:::
by BloodyWhiteRose
Summary: A young girl travels to Japan to study on a study abroad program from america. There she meets and becomes friends with a perky though assumingly very sick girl named kagome. After kagome doesn't show up for school in over two weeks, the young American decided to pay her a visit and she could have never prepared for what she discovered...and that girl...is you. M for later chapters
1. Unexpected Travel Plans

**Unexpected Travel Plans**

**I have seen this style of story a lot recently and haven't really liked any of the styles that I have seen. None of them seem to include the full story like how your character met the others. And they were also all really jumpy. Really hard to follow. So this is my attempt at doing Character x Reader story. Hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or advice just let me know! This is my first try at this style. Seemed fun. **

**Directory: Y/N = Your name.**

The day had started out as normal as I lay out on the grass outside the campus courtyard. My (insert hair length and color) flowed lightly in the dancing breeze as my (insert eye color) eyes fluttered shut. It was so relaxing here. This is where I like to spend my time between classes. My name? My name is (Y/N) . I am a transfer student here from America, on a study abroad program. It is a lot easier than I had originally thought. Once I picked up more fluently on the local language I began making friends. I have been here for almost 7 months now. I find myself not really missing my home country, though I can't help but to notice that the people here are less accepting of individuality than back in America. I looked down at my school uniform that I had changed up a bit to be a little different. It was pretty much the same as everyone else's except instead of green it was my (favorite color).

My best friend, Kagome, showed that she actually liked it however the teachers were less accepting of it. In the end, they don't really say anything about it any more. My eyes slid open as my thoughts drifted to Kagome. It had been nearly 2 weeks since she had attended classes and as my closest friend here, I was growing quite concerned. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri had told me she had multiple illnesses that kept her from school for extended periods of time. Apparently what she has this time is pretty severe. But I find it odd that if it is so bad, why hasn't she been taken to the hospital.

Without a second thought, I decided to skip the rest of today's classes and go seek Kagome out at her home and see if she is okay. Standing up and patting the grass from the back of my skirt, I made my way into the school to gather my belongings. I opened my locker and grabbed my (bag color) backpack and placed my lunch inside, since I was going to miss lunch period. Don't want it to go to waste. Putting my arms through the straps of my backpack, I sighed. "I sure wish they allowed shoulder bags here. These things look and feel ridiculous."

"Hey (Y/N)!"

I turned as I heard my name called out to see Eri strolling over towards me. "Hey Eri, what's up?" I asked as she finally made her way to my side.

"Where are you going? Classes aren't over for several hours." She stated as she noticed my backpack.

"I am a bit worried about Kagome, so I thought I would go pay her a visit. Maybe take her lunch or something. I am sure she is getting lonely and missing her friends." I said with a smile as I closed my locker.

"Oh! That is a good idea. Will you let her know I hope she recovers soon?" Eri said with a smile. Out of Kagome's three other friends, I think Eri is the most accepting and supportive. She is a sweet girl.

"Of course," I replied with a returned, kind smile.

"See you tomorrow!" Eri called as she made her way back inside the schools hallways.

With that, I turned and made my way outside. The autumn breeze chilled the air but the sun offered its warmth to my chilled skin. One thing was for sure. Japan was absolutely beautiful. The walk to Kagome's was quite a distance so I decided to listen to music, digging my iPod from my skirt pocket and placing the ear buds in my ears. Hitting shuffle, a random song began streaming into my head as I placed the device back inside my pocket. Hooking my thumbs into the straps of my bag, I began my walk to my friend's house.

It was about 25 minutes before I finally made it to the length of stairs before the Higurashi shrine. I stood for a few minutes before making my way up the seemingly hundreds of steps that led to my destination. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I was in awe. I had never actually been here, or to any old shrines, since my arrival to Japan. It was a grand site. However, my eyes were continually drawn to a giant, magnificent tree that grew on the grounds. Its presence was almost calming, though I was unsure why. Trees never really crossed my mind as having an essence.

Anyways, back to my original reason for being here. I made my way over to the front door of the Higurashi residence. I rapped gently on the door and awaited the answer. After a few seconds, no one responded, so I knocked once more. Still nothing. "Maybe they did take Kagome to the hospital," I thought as my shoulders drooped. I was really hoping that she was faking and just didn't want to come to school. I released a sigh and turned to make my way off the grounds when I froze. A pulsation shook my body. It felt as if my very soul was resonating. '(Y/N)'

"What was that?" I thought aloud. I am sure of it. Even through my music, I heard my name called. Softly. Nearly a whisper. As if it was the very wind that was calling me. "Kagome?" I called out, pulling my ear buds from ears. I turned to see who it was that was speaking to me, but I was alone.

Slowly, I started walking around the grounds, trying to find the source of the call. I felt as if someone was leading me. I found myself standing before a small building with an odd chill leaking from the doors. "Hello….?" I called out cautiously. Still no reply. Reaching out, my arms shaking thought I was unsure why. Was it fear? Was it anticipation? My hands reached the doors, and I slid them open, exposing an old deteriorating well. "Well that is odd," I spoke to the wind.

"Is someone down there?" I called out loudly. This building doesn't look like it is opened much. Why would anyone even be in here? A glimpse of white caught my eyes as I looked around the room. There were pieces of paper stuck all over the walls. From my study of Japan I recognized them as spiritual talismans. "Why would these be here? From what I have read, these were used in olden times to ward off demons and unwanted spirits." I raised a curious eyebrow. "Kagome, you have a strange family." I said before I was frozen once more. There it was again. My name on the wind. I could have sworn I heard it coming from that old rickety well.

"Kagome? Is that you?" I called out once more as I made my way down the stairs and into the dirt pit containing the well. I placed my hands on the splintered wood and peered over the edge and into the empty void that was inside. I don't know why I was expecting anything different. But I couldn't get the sound calling me out of my head. Then it happened again. My body pulsated as well as the wind coming from inside the well. In a flash of bright light, I was inside that void. Surrounded only by darkness and silence. 'What is happening to me?' I thought, and in the silence, it sounded like I had been screaming the words.

With a hard thump, my rear end collided with the cold ground at the bottom of the well and light pierced through the darkness. Light? How is the sun shining into this dingy old thing from inside the shrine? Looking up, I found myself peering up at trees and a clear sky. 'What in the actual hell is going on here?' I questioned myself as I grabbed hold of some vines and roots that had, over time, snaked their way down into the well. It took me a few minutes, but finally my hand gripped the edge of the well and I raised myself up to the edge and with a grunt, managed to rest my knee on the brim allowing myself to climb out. As I went to put my foot on the ground, I noticed the grass that surrounded me and I jerked my head up, looking around at the scene….. Why…no….HOW THE HELL AM I IN THE WOODS!?

I sat myself down on the edge of the well as I took it all in. Surely this had to be a dream. I tightened my grip on the splintered wood, its edges biting into my flesh sending a twinge of pain through my hand. Picking my hands up and looking at the few dots of blood that formed on the surface of my skin and began to trickle across the groves. 'That hurt…' I thought. In dreams, you feel no pain. "No way this is real." I stated as I stood. In my mind, I knew my first priority should be to get back in the well and see if that remedied my current situation but my body was telling me otherwise. I began walking through the woods, maneuvering between the trees. I placed my hand on a thick tree trunk as I stepped over some bulging roots. And I felt it again. The pulse. Turning, I noticed the tree I was touching. It was the same old tree from Kagome's house.

"NAME YE SELF!" I heard a voice calling through the trees. Was this my imagination too? I turned to see an old woman, brandishing a bow and arrow at me. Her clothes…the clothes of priestesses from my history of Japan text books. How…..what…Where am I?


	2. Transcendence

Transcended

**Okay so I am going to post a second chapter and base the continuation on this story solely on the reactions or comments I get from it. If users aren't enjoying it then I don't want to waste my time or theirs on a boring or dull story when I could try and do something more enjoyable. Let me know what you guys think!**

**I am writing most of this story in present time hoping that it helps you feel like you are actually living it. Hope it feels real!**

Present Time – Your POV

So here I stand, face to face with what seems to be a priestess from the feudal era of Japan which is completely crazy right? That's it, I must have hit my head when I fell into the well and this is all just a hallucination. It had to be. That is the only way this could make even an ounce of sense.

"Be ye a demon?!" I heard the old hag call out once more.

"No I am not a demon! Demon's aren't real! None of this is real. Why am I even speaking to you?" I questioned as I looked at the priestess as she lowered her bow.

"Ye dress as our dear Kagome dresses…." She stated, sauntering off at the end of her statement.

"Kagome?! Is Kagome here? Where can I find her?" I questioned as I approached the woman.

"Oh my dear child, come with me," She spoke softly and sympathetically. "I am priestess Kaede, and what might you be called child?" She questioned further.

"My…my name is (Y/N)…." I said, unsure. I don't even know why I am following this woman. I have no idea who she is or where she is taking me. But she does know Kagome and that is the best lead I have right now. "What is going on?" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. Would this old woman even know what I was talking about.

"All in good time, Child. I think it is best to speak with Kagome on this. It might make more sense coming from her." The priestess Kaede spoke softly. It was almost as if at this point she was tip toeing around me afraid she was going to scare me or something.

As we walked, I began to see the tops of houses across the hill….Really old houses. As the scenery came full into view, I realized I was overlooking an old village. It was really quite quaint, though with my clothes, I stuck out like a sore thumb as the priestess practically paraded me through the village to a small hut. The people of the village gawked and stared as I passed through, with a few others giving thanks and greetings to my priestess guide. The old woman reached out her arm and pushed passed a woven curtain in the door way of the small shack that we stood before, "Please, come inside." She stated after entering.

With a deep breath, I entered the quaint abode. It was simply. Being brought up in a world where we had so much, a place with so little was rather quite sad to me. I definitely couldn't live like this. But they didn't know otherwise. They didn't know the plush comforts of a bed. Nor the soothing warmth of a shower. This was home to them. "This is my home," Kaede spoke to me. "Please, wait here while I fetch Kagome." She finished as she once again exited the building.

I couldn't wait until Kagome was here with me. Maybe she could make sense of what was happening right now. My brain just can't physically wrap itself around this situation. It felt…strange….here, for lack of a better word.

I have sat alone here for quite some time, the sun has already begun to sink behind the horizon. Have I been forgotten? My mind began to wander as to what might be happening right now. Am I being set up? Is someone going to run in here any minute and kill me? I shook my head to disperse my train of thought. I really have got to get my brain under control. A few moments later I could hear heavy breathing outside as I stood to prepare myself for whatever it might be. With a light swooshing sound, the drapery that was covering the doorway was thrown and before me stood Kagome.

We both stood there in disbelief for what felt like hours. "(Y/N)". The first words out of her mouth. She strolled inside, face still showing her disbelief.

"Kagome what is going on here?!" I finally got out. Finally! Someone I knew. Hopefully, someone who could answer all the unanswered questioned that are riveting my mind.

"How did you get here?" She ask straight forwardly.

"I was worried about you because you haven't been to school in nearly two weeks. And when Yuka told me what illness you had come down with I honestly didn't believe it since your family didn't seek medical treatment. So I came to see you. Some spooky old well spoke to me, I was pulled in, and now I am here! Where ever here is…." I rambled on.

Kagome stared at me dumbfounded for a moment more before the priestess known as Kaede entered the room. "Kagome, does she possess a shard of the sacred jewel somehow?" She questioned.

"Sacred what?" I asked, confused as Kagome seemingly scanned my body. I raised an eyebrow at her as she stared at me. "No," She responded. "She doesn't."

"Hmm….very curious indeed," Kaede said as she sat down on the hut floor.

"Kagome! What is taking so long?!" A harsh male voice rang from outside before a silver haired man walked into the hut adorned in bright red clothes like I have never seen before. However, the feature that I could not draw my eyes away from were what looked like perky white dog ears that sat atop his head. "No way…." I muttered softly as I got closer to investigate. He eyed me strangely as I approached him for a better look. Reaching up, I grabbed hold of one of the ears and felt the soft fur that coated it before giving it a tug. "Holy shit! It's attached!" I proclaimed as he batted my hand away.

"Of course they are attached! I'm a…" He trailed off from his shouting as he eyed me. "Kagome, she is dressed like you…"

"(Y/N)…This is Inuyasha. He is a half demon. Dog demon to be exact. Inuyasha, this is a friend of mine from school." She stated idly. We all seemed to be in a daze at that point. I couldn't believe I was standing in feudal Japan in the presence of an actual demon. Kagome and this Inuyasha fellow couldn't believe I was there either. This was so unreal.

"So….I'm really here then? This is really happening?" I say, defeated, as I plop down on the floor. Inuyasha stepped fully into the building and let the cover flow shut behind him. "So I guess we are staying here tonight," He stated slightly aggravated. "I'll tell the others," He finished as he exited the building.

"What now…?" I asked as I looked up at my friend.

"I guess, you come with me to meet everyone." Kagome said with a smile, trying to lighten the situation. I stood to meet her, brushing dust from my (Color) skirt.

As I made my way to her side, I smiled, "Just so you know, I knew you weren't deathly ill." And for the first time since the day had started, Kagome and I shared in a laugh as we exited the building.

As we excited the building, nightfall had drowned the world in darkness. The stars twinkled brighter than I had ever seen before. It wasn't hard to believe, seeing as how there were no big city lights to obstruct my view of them. "It really is quite beautiful here," I spoke offhandedly to Kagome as we walked along the dirt street.

"Yeah, I love it here." She replied. "And I think you are going to love everyone else too. They all have their quirks but they are great people!" She said with a smile in her usual manner.

I could only imagine what else she had in store for me seeing as how the first person I meet after speaking with Kagome was a half demon. This world seemed to hold so many wonders. Nothing like this was written in any of the text books I had ever read. Half demons? He looked so human….. So is one of his parents a human? Bestiality must not be a bad thing in this world… I laughed at my own thoughts and Kagome gave me a strange look. "It's nothing."

We made it to a slightly larger building, which I assumed was where we would be staying tonight. Kagome walked in and ushered me inside after her. Inside was several different people. "(Y/N), this Sango, she is a demon slayer. Miroku, a monk. And Shippo is a fox demon." As Kagome introduced each of the people, I looked in their direction and assessed them until my eyes locked onto the one she called Shippo. "Oh my god…." I said before picking him up and hugging him softly to me. "He is sooooo cute!" I called out as a cuddled him. Shippo squirmed in my arms but didn't really fight me. As I was cuddling the cute creature, I felt someone take my hand and bring it up, hot breath rushing over my skin. As I look up, the monk called Miroku was practically in my face.

"You have dazzled me with your exquisite beauty. Would you please do me the honor of baring my children?" He questioned, looking deep in my eyes. Without missing a beat I responded. "Not on your life casa nova," And pulled my hand from his grasp.

"Wow," Inuyasha stated, "I think she is the first one not to slap him. Miroku stood, stunned. He too expected a slap. I finally sat Shippo down and gestured towards the sleeping creature in Sango's lap. "What is that?" I questioned. It seemed to be a cute kitten just mewing away in it's sleep.

"Oh, that is Kilala. Sango's fire cat demon." I sat down and nodded to Sango. "It is nice to meet you Sango." I think she is the first one I have actually greeted normally since being here. Kagome pulled her backpack out from behind a wall and began to dig through it looking for something. "Hey Kagome," I said offhandedly. "Why is your back pack pocket glowing?" Immediately, all eyes were on me.

"Kagome is that where…" Sango began as Kagome nodded and pulled out a small glass bottle containing threw shattered pieces of some kind of jewel.

"She can see the sacred jewels?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.

"It would seem so," Kagome added as she peered down into the bottle before placing it back in the pocket of her back pack. "I suppose we will see if I can take you back to our time tomorrow morning." She finished as she began laying out a place for me to sleep tonight.

Looking around at the occupants in the room I began to think. How am I going to pass up an opportunity like this? This is actually pretty amazing. I have traveled back in time. Why would I want to go home immediately? "Actually, I think I'd like to see more of this world…" I said looking directly at my friend.

Again, all eyes are on me. "Really?" Kagome questioned. It is dangerous here. We encounter demons every day in our search for the jewel shards. Including one particularly nasty demon named Naraku."

"I really want to stay. Maybe I can help since I can apparently see those crystal things," I stated as I slipped my shoes from my feet. "I am getting to see things that I, and all of the people we know, have ever only read in books. Things I never imagined were actually real. I am walking among, hell, talking to demons and priestesses. This is truly amazing. I want to know more," I stated.

"I think we should let her come."

"Really Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"Wouldn't hurt. You heard her. She doesn't want to go back. And she can see the jewel shards. Every little bit helps." He stated before glaring daggers at me. "But don't pull on my ears again you hear me?" I couldn't help the small laugh that slipped through my lips. This was going to prove to be an interesting vacation from the real world.

For the rest of the night Kagome told me stories about how she first came to this world and released Inuyasha from the 50 year old spell that had been put on him. She told me about Kikyo and how she had been revived. She told me about the awful demon Naraku and his various incarnations. She told me of Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru and the little girl that traveled with him. Told me stories of Kohaku, Sango's younger brother who was being controlled by Naraku. Though the stories were fascinating, and I could tell Kagome was ecstatic about being able to actually talk to someone about these things, I couldn't stop it when sleep took over me. For some reason I slept very well that night. I felt safe, surround by these people.

Morning brought new promises of adventure and wonder. It was to be my first day of travels through this medieval land. I hope these people can see me as a friend like they do Kagome. I want to be helpful and they all seemed nice in their own ways. Inuyasha seems a little rough around the edges but I suppose that is part of his charm. I can only imagine what today will bring for me.

When I gathered my belongings and folded up the bed that Kagome had made for me and placed it near the wall I hitched my backpack onto my shoulders and made my way towards the door. Sliding my feet into my school shoes, I stepped out into the gleaming sunlight and felt the air brush against my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose. The air smelt sweet. I found Kagome and her companions standing in a group talking amongst themselves.

"Good morning!" Miroku called over to me as he waved. I waved back and made my way over to them.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Sango asked as she climbed onto a large animal which I assumed was a transformed Kilala. She bared a strong resemblance to the cute little creature, just much more ferocious. "We will be glad to have you along, I just want to make sure you know how dangerous it is here."

I nodded back in agreement. "I am sure. I really want to spend more time here," I replied as I stood by their sides. "I am here and I am ready."

"Gotta love her enthusiasm," Inuyasha responded, stretching his arms above his head. "Well let's go!" I said as I began to walk along the road in the direction they were facing.

"Uh…..(Y/N)…..It'd be too slow if we walked. Come on," I heard Kagome's voice from behind me. Upon turning around, I see her perched on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting on Kilala. "Um….I am sure I'd be to heavy." I stated uncomfortably to the proposition.

"How week do you think I am?" Inuyasha questioned before grabbing me by the arm and flinging me around on to his back. I let out a soft squeak before colliding with his back and latching on to the viberant red fabric that cloaked him. "So let's go already!" He all but yelled before darting off down the road. I couldn't help but bury my face in his shoulder at the first quick movement. This is absolutely terrifying. What if I accidently let go? The fall would NOT be a pleasant one. I felt a strong hand grab hold of my left thigh. Inuyasha bracing me in place as he was Kagome. My thoughts traveled to the two as I looked over at my friend past the flowing silver hair that was whipping with rushing wind. So Inuyasha is the guy she was always fawning over when she talked about the bad boy at school. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at him.

I braved my fears and lifted my eyes to the view before me as the trees whipped past us. Kilala and the others kept pace with us to the right but on the left the world was whizzing by me faster than I had ever traveled. "This is amazing," I whispered as I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of the rushing wind. Inuyasha grinned as he looked over at me.

"So where are we going Kagome?" I questioned, looking back over to the raven haired girl.

"There is a rumor about a village that is being terrorized by an huge demon that comes in every night from the sky. There is chance that the demon might be harboring a jewel shard, so that is our destination." Kagome answered and I nodded back to her. Sounded interesting.

"It is about a day and half from here, so we will have to wait out the night and reach it first thing in the morning," Sango announced.

"I could totally sleep right here," I said with a smile as I rested my head upon Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome smiled over at me and Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome used to tell me the bouncing made her nauseous," Inuyasha said.

"It is just because you are used to carrying someone now!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's ear.

"You don't have to yell!" Inuyasha hollered back. I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. They worked well together. They kind of balanced each other out. They continued to argue for a few more minutes until Kagome began to give Inuyasha the silent treatment. The day grew long as we traveled onward. Night was approaching us quickly. The others had decided that now would be the best time to find a good place to rest for the night. Kagome and I climbed down from Inuyasha's back and we all strolled off into the woods to find a resting place for the evening. We emerged from the woods at the edge of a glistening lake. It was quite beautiful and peaceful. My thoughts traveled to how amazing it would feel to be in the water. Water always provided a cleansing, relaxing feeling. Without a second thought, I pulled my shirt up over my head as the others gathered wood and started a fire. I unzipped the side of my skirt and let it fall to the ground and kicked it to the side before bending over and slipping my socks from my feet. I waded into the water in my undergarments as I heard the voices behind me. "oh My," I heard come from Miroku. "EH!?" Inuyasha's voice rang. "DON'T LOOK!" Kagome and Sango's voices rang in unison. I turned to look at them. "What? It is just like wearing a bikini." I stated confused.

"I don't know what this bikini is you speak of but I wouldn't mind seeing more of them," Miroku said peering around Sango just enough to receive a firm smack to the face. "(Y/N) Bikinis weren't an option in these times," Kagome said, her face blood red from embarrassment for me. "We wear them a lot back home," I answered as I moved further into the water. Inuyasha sat with his back to the lake his face the same shade of red as Kagome's. I came out of the lake a shivered as a breeze ghosted over my moist skin. I walked over to my back pack and pulled my gym towel from its compartment and wrapped it around myself before sitting down before the roaring fire the others had created. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my arms atop them as I looked into the fire. I find myself in a group of great people, yet just as back home, I still felt alone. Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku, and Shippo and Kilala were already curled up together asleep. At least I know, even though I felt so, I was not alone. I was safe with these people….no….my friends.

Day broke with a gleaming ray of sun light beaming down on my face. Everyone else was still asleep so I took this time to change back into my school uniform. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the others began to arise. In no time at all, we were on our way to our destination. According to Sango, we should be there in no time. As we did the day before though a bit more willingly, I climbed upon Inuyasha's back and we headed towards the village that was being tormented by a large demon.

"Kagome…." I said as something in the back of my mind peeked. Something was coming at us….quickly. I didn't know what this feeling was but it was rather uncomfortable and unfamiliar. "Something's coming…" I stated.

"Yeah….and I think I know what," She said with a sigh, as Inuyasha turned to face the way we had just come from. "I know this smell…." He said with an aggravated look upon his face. A whirlwind came into view as it approached us. "Should we move?" I asked worriedly. "No," Kagome said. "It'll follow us…." She said as she climbed off of Inuyasha's back.

In a matter of seconds the whirl wind stopped before us, and it dissipated. Before us stood a man. Long dark hair pulled into a pony tail, piercing light blue eyes, tanned skin, and….a tail? "Hey Kagome," He spoke in a deep voice. "Hey Kouga, how have you been?" "I've been great. I am sorry it has been so long since I have been able to see you but…" I couldn't help but cut the stranger off. "Kagome….There are two of those shiny things in his legs…..aren't those what you guys are looking for?" I questioned as I stepped down from Inuyasha's back.

"Uh…." Kouga looked at me confused. "Another girl that dresses like Kagome? And she can see the shards too?" He asked out loud.

"Oh, (Y/N) this is our friend, Kouga. He helps us out….kinda," Kagome said with an awkward laugh.

I look from Kagome back to the new stranger, as I realize that he hasn't stopped staring at me since I climbed down from Inuyasha's back. "Where do you keep finding these amazing women?!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha proceeded to step in front of both of us. "Don't get any funny ideas you damn wolf pup." Inuyasha growled out. "What the hell are you talking about you stupid mutt?!" Kouga growled back getting closer to Inuyasha's face. I couldn't help myself from staring at the tail attached to the apparent wolf demon. Was it real like Inuyasha's ears. I had to find out. While the two were arguing, I made my way around behind Kouga and crouched down behind him, tugging on the tail. "HEY!" Kouga yelled and jumped up and away from us. "So is it real?" I asked.

"You are a strange one," Inuyasha said as he looked at me. I shrugged it off. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Inuyasha, the demon!" She said slightly panicked. Inuyasha turned to face the other direction on the dirt road as a deep rumble shook the earth. It was coming. I was fixing to see my first evil demon. Inuyasha and Kouga both stepped forward. "Don't worry I will protect you Kogame!" They both called out before growling at each other. So they are fighting for Kogame's affection.

The demon came barreling out of the trees and pushed into the guys, Sango and Miroku, jumped from Kilala's back and rushed forward but weren't in time to try and help with the blast from the huge creatures body. It let loose a heart stopping roar and I found myself frozen. I was in awe and terrified at the same time. It knocked both Inuyasha and Kouga back a bit before standing to its full stature. It was utterly grotesque. It's skin seemed to be bubbling some kind of putrid tar substance, boils on its body rupturing releasing yellow gas substance. "Stay back Kagome and (Y/N)!" We both nodded as we stepped back slowly.

The demon's one giant eye landed on Kagome who was standing side by side with me at this point. "Give me the shards of the sacred jewel you possess." It grumbled passed its massive teeth before it lunged in our direction. Kouga lept in and grabbed Kagome out of the way and there I stood. Useless and frozen before the demon. Maybe I should have went home. This is it. This is how it ends. "(Y/N)!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha dove in just in the right time to sweep me out of dangers path. "You have to stay out of the way, (Y/N)." He said locking eyes with me. I nodded, trembling. Kouga sat Kagome down next to me. "You two be careful!" He exclaimed as he darted back off into battle. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kouga all attacked the demon. I wish there was something I could do to help. Shippo was even assisting from a distance with little trinkets. The demon hesitated, as if regaining his momentum, as Inuyasha and Kouga continued arguing about who was going to be the one to save Kagome. Again, with the distracted duo, the demon came for us again. But the two noticed too late as it roared towards us. The shear power of its thrust shooting a piercing wind at us.

I can't let my friend die….My thoughts were a stream of the image of the fact that I wouldn't let my only friend die while I stand Idle by, even if I knew the outcome. I placed myself in front of Kagome, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and hunkered down, bracing myself for the inevitable impact of the large beast. Kagome was so caught off guard she couldn't even push me off. "NO!" I heard before my ears fell deaf and sounds no longer made their way to my ears. The only thing I heard was a powerful electric crack. Again…..silence.

After a moment….I stood. Though I was unsure how. One of the others must have made it to us in time. I turned, to find the demon throw back past where the others in the group stood. Steam rolling from its grotesque body. The others staring at the two of us in awe. "What….happened."

In shock, Kagome stated hesitantly, "You…..You put up a barrier around us….."


End file.
